Robin Hood
by sweety sakura
Summary: Sakura is a princess whose uncle usurps the throne. She is sent away only to come back to an unrecognizable home. People are dying all around her and rebels are planning to overthrow the king. Syaoran, Sakura's childhood love, is Robin Hood, wanted for his crimes. Lots of action and adventure and death and love and :) SxS please review!
1. Chapter 1

So (if anyone's reading this because of Beauty and the Beast) there was a tie between this story and the coming of age story, so I'm thinking I'll just write both of them, or at least the one that's more popular :)

So here's chapter 1. Very happy that it's getting started :D but also the ending dragged a little since I wanted to include so much more, but instead I ended it early. So just stay hopeful in case this chapter doesn't exceed your expectations! :)

Anyways, if you are coming from Beauty and the Beast, whoever reviewed the last chapter : thank you! I was so sad to see that story end, but I thought the ending was cute haha that does not say much considering I'm the author hahaha :)

so tell me what you think! It's gonna get better I promise! Syaoran's a little OOC, cause I like the sarcastic, witty version of him. :)

anyways! Read! :)

Robin Hood

Chapter 1

The arrow bit into his cheek. He picked up his pace. They were getting better, he had to admit. But not better than him. He raced through the brush, twigs whipping his face. He was almost there.

The familiar wood entered his vision and he smirked. He slid into a throng of bushes and down into a hidden hole. His body stopped abruptly, stuck waist down in the hole. He cursed, trying to wiggle free, but to no avail. He cursed again, hearing the whiz of arrows. They were almost upon him. Why, oh why, did he decide this godforsaken hole. Especially the one he hadn't used in years! He was a child then! How stupid...

He grabbed the sword off his back and waited for the soldiers to find him. He heard the footsteps. They were close. Any second now...

He bit back a scream of pain as he was forcefully pulled through the rock hole. Ignoring the sting from his cuts and scrapes, he looked up to his savior. He was grinning gratefully narrowly missing death or worse, imprisonment, but that soon vanished as he recognized the person in front of him. He groaned. He was never going to hear the end of this one.

"Syaoran... How did I know that you would try to use this entrance..." The man shook his head. "You're going on your nineteenth year, you're not a child anymore..." he said, matter-of-fact.

"Eriol, shut up. That was the closest entrance. I hadn't thought of the fact that I wouldn't fit." He stared down at his ripped up tunic and scraped up arms and legs. "Or rather snugly fit. That hurt by the way."

"Your welcome by the way." Syaoran stood up, sheathing his sword. Eriol clapped him on the back and the two made their way back to the camp.

Even though they had their tiffs, Syaoran and Eriol were closer than most friends. They were cousins, their mother's being sisters, but they were closer than most brothers. They only had each other now. After their deception to the Phony King, most of their family was either lost, killed, or imprisoned. If they didn't find you, they found your family. A sick way to try and force you out of hiding.

It was disgusting where the monarchy fell to. After King Fujitaka went to war against the kingdom to the north, Daisuke, the king's brother, or as the rebels call him, the Phony King, usurped the throne about a month after he left. Warring with the north was a foolhardy mission. Everyone knew they were barbaric and only fought to the death. If the rumors were true, King Fujitaka would die. The Phony King just decided to take matters into his own hands and take the throne now rather than later. Fujitaka only had one heir. His illegitimate daughter, Sakura. She could, however, only take the throne if she was of age and married. No one had seen her in years, so any hope of the princess saving them from despair were quickly squashed. Their only respite was knowing they had the rebels to fight.

"Oi! Robin!" Syaoran turned, grinning at the large, burly man in front of him. Isamu waved them over. The large man had been their caretaker when the Phony King usurped the throne. He was a general in King Fujitaka's army and was tasked with teaching Syaoran and Eriol the way of the sword. Syaoran was his prodigy, mastering all skill levels before he was even allowed to be a knight. Eriol, however, was pretty good with the lighter swords, but his expertise came with a bow. The boy could shoot anything and everything, and he never missed.

"Isamu, you don't have to call me that here, we're among friends," Syaoran reminded him. Isamu laughed, grabbing his belly.

"You're right, but using that name brought you fame among the townsfolk. You are their savior. Mine, too. If it wasn't for you, my family could not eat." Syaoran nodded. Isamu was lucky. He had gone years without detection. He was Syaoran's insider as he was the only rebel able enough to infiltrate the castle and get out unscathed. It also helped that he was one of the knights in charge of the jail. If they needed to bust anyone out, he was their man.

"Okay, Isamu. Whatever you say," he chuckled. "How's the new babe coming along?"

"That girl is a babe no more, Syaoran. She is in her fifth year!"

Syaoran laughed. "She's still a babe to you no less!"

"Caught me there! Her mother has taught her reading and writing." Syaoran eyebrows furrowed. Under the new laws, females, no matter how old, were not allowed to read or write. Any caught, could be imprisoned for life. "I know that look, Syaoran. The real king will come home soon and these laws will be gone. I don't want my daughter to be dumb. Especially not in these times."

Syaoran nodded. It was true. That was how they were getting the townspeople to follow whatever the Phony King told them. Telling them that the Phony King only had their best interests in mind. It was complete rubbish. The king was dumbing the townspeople down so that he could easily manipulate them. It was disgusting.

That was one of the reasons Syaoran became Robin Hood in the first place. To help the townspeople people fight back against the Phony King. He was their voice. If the king raised taxes, Syaoran was there to deliver them, any means necessary, back to the people. The king denied them food, Syaoran denied him food. The soldiers would probably catch him one day and the punishment would be severe considering the amount of thievery he'd imposed upon the crown, but he wasn't scared. He would fight until the King came home or until his death, whichever came first.

"You need to be careful, Syaoran," Isamu scolded him, "They're going to catch you one of these days, and when they do, you'll be in a lot worse than you are now."

"I know, Isamu, I know. It's just...I can't just sit back and let that...that...tyrant do these atrocities to the townspeople! If King Fujitaka were here, everything would be different."

"But he's not Syaoran."

"And until he is, Isamu, I'm going to continue." Eriol snorted at this. Syaoran whipped his head around, staring incredulously.

"Keep going like this morning and you'll definitely get caught. Who got caught halfway down a child-size entrance to the secret rebel camp..?"

"Eriol...if you weren't family, I think I'd kill you," Syaoran grit through his teeth.

"Syaoran, if you were caught, everyone here would be in danger. Killed, imprisoned. We're protecting women and children here!" Isamu included.

"I know! It was the heat of the moment. I just forgot how...big I've grown..." When he found the secret clearing surrounded by massive boulders, he was young, barely eight or nine. He found it accidentally playing hide and seek with the princess and Eriol. No one knew about it until he was about fifteen when the Phony King had ordered him, a newly appointed general, to decimate a tax evader's home with him and his family inside. By then, Syaoran had had enough of the Phony King's laws and atrocious policies. He had raised taxes by so much that people were starving or dying in the streets. Many were imprisoned in the jail, left to rot. Ever since then, he'd been sending the unfortunate townsfolk or rebels here to escape the generals loyal to the Phony King. Many still remained that Syaoran couldn't save, but he helped them by bringing them money or food, whichever proved easier at the time. Syaoran was actually on his way back from a raid when he was ambushed by castle soldiers. They were everywhere now. He had to be more careful. Isamu was right. There were a lot of people counting on him. He shouldn't be so careless.

"Well..." Isamu said, breaking the silence. "just be careful next time. You and Eriol are like my sons. I don't want the next time I see you to be at an executioner's block."

Syaoran smirked. "Isamu, I know you worry, but the reason the Phony King is scared of me is because he knows I'm better than any army he could muster against me. I'd love to see any one of them catch me. I dare them," he ended darkly.

"Well, Syaoran, tough as you may be, there are people here that love you and want to see you alive," Isamu noted.

"And that's why I won't be dying just yet."

"This coming from the guy who almost let himself be caught in a child's hole," Eriol jutted in, poking him in the side, before ducking away, running away from Syaoran. Syaoran glared at him, racing after him.

"Oh come off it all ready!"

The princess sighed, looking out the window in a daydream. The woods around her surrounded her castle. She should be familiar with them, but nothing reminded her of home. Nothing did, not since her father left. Her uncle was a horrible man and didn't wait to grab the throne from her father the second he left. The thought made her angry.

Her uncle had sent her away to England to a discrete boarding school about a month after her father left. He didn't give her any time to say goodbye to anyone and only allowed her two ladies-in-waiting to accompany her. She didn't even have time to say goodbye to the one person who mattered more to her than her friends. She sighed longingly. He was her light at the end of the tunnel.

"Oh, Sakura, are you daydreaming again." Sakura turned towards her.

"Oh, sorry, Tomoyo." Tomoyo smiled sadly, taking Sakura's hand in her own. "It's just...I grew up here, this is my home, but I recognize nothing."

The other girl bent forward grabbing both girls' hands. "Sakura, your uncle is an evil man. Always has been. Can you really say you're surprised?"

Tears sprung to Sakura's eyes. Nothing would be this horrible if her father hadn't left on such a stupid quest. She couldn't ascend to the throne until she was eighteen. Why would her father suddenly go away to war and leave his country in his evil brother's hands?

She didn't know. The coachman called to her then, letting her know they were upon the castle. She voiced her reply. She sat back and waited for the carriage to come to a stop. She wasn't happy to be here and she couldn't help the feeling of dread rising in her stomach. Death was all around her, she could feel it. What had happened while she was gone...? What had happened in those last seven years that had this drastic of a change? She sardonically chuckled to herself. Did she even have to ask?

The footman opened the carriage door and helped Meiling and Tomoyo out, then held out his hand for her. She grabbed her small case and grabbed his hand. Peering up at the castle, she almost wished she didn't have to come back. The castle was dark, torches illuminating the doorway in the fast approaching darkness. She didn't know whether it was the death in the air or the cold that made her shiver. Either one made her want to turn around and leave. But she couldn't.

Sakura knew what she had to do. She was close to turning eighteen. She would take back the throne until her father returned and bring peace back to her country. With determination on her mind, she stepped foot onto the ground and walked forward to the door, her head held high.

The carriage pulled away quickly, making Sakura shiver.

"Are you all right, Sakura?" Meiling asked, resting her hand on her shoulder. Sakura turned to her and smiled. She looked forward and gulped, pushing the door. It gave way with a long, eerie creak. She entered tentatively, Meiling and Tomoyo at her heels. "Why are all the lights off? I never realized how scary this castle is in the dark..."

"We'll just go up to my room. It's late. I'll request an audience with my uncle in the morning," Sakura decided. She took her friends' hands and led them slowly up the stairs and down the hall to her room. They stepped slowly toward Sakura's room, opening the door slowly.

The room was cold, the fireplace unlit. The drapes were closed, the bed made. It looked as if no one had entered her room since she left. The bedding on her bed was the same spread from seven years ago. Did the maids not come into this room ever since then, since they knew she wouldn't return for a while? She didn't know, but the room was filthy. What had her uncle done?

She told Meiling and Tomoyo to wait on her bed while she went to find a servant. She grabbed a torch from the wall and lit the fireplace and exited her room quietly. The halls were quiet, her footsteps echoing off the walls. Her first stop was the kitchen, but it was empty. The dining room was empty as well. She made it to the serving room, which was well lit and warm. Next to the fireplace, a girl tended to the flames. Sakura recognized her immediately.

"Isano!" she said happily. The girl jumped, whirling around holding her heart.

"Oh heavens! Princess! Is that you?!" Sakura enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, Isano! I've missed you..."

"Princess, how are you...here...?"

"My schooling is over. I've returned home. Why is the castle in such disarray? It looks like Romi is slacking in his garden," Sakura noted lightly. The girl gave her a grave expression.

"Princess, Romi is...Romi is...he passed away, milady."

That blindsided Sakura. Romi wasn't old and nor was he unhealthy. "How did he...?"

Isano sighed heavily. "He was a rebel, princess. He was executed for his crimes."

Sakura stumbled back. Romi was one of her closest friends, playing with her when she was alone in the castle. He always made sure to have flowers for her whenever she visited him. He was very dear to her and the news brought tears to her eyes. Romi was never an angry person. Why would he rebel...?

Her uncle's face came to mind and her determination to take back the crown filled her mind. Her uncle would not get away with the atrocities he was subjecting to the people of Tomoeda. He would pay.

"Things haven't been great since you left, princess. There are new laws. Raised taxes. Harsher sentences. These are evil times the Phony King has subjected everyone to."

"Oh thank the gods, I have a friend besides Tomoyo and Meiling in this place. I'm going to take the throne from my uncle and destroy this period of destruction. I will make Tomoeda the place it once was."

"I'm glad to hear it, princess, I'm hoping it's sooner than later," she said sadly.

"Isano, please tell me what's been going on these past seven years."

Syaoran made his way to the lookout at the top of the rock that surrounded the rebel camp. He awoke early to the sounds of a horn blowing, normally the sound of a coach crossing the pathways leading into Tomoeda. Syaoran gripped his bow. Any coach going into or out of Tomoeda was one that sided with the Phony King or carried the Phony King himself. He would not be sorry for what he was about to do. Traitors to the crown weren't worth too much to him.

He caught sight of the billowing flags signaling the forefront of the carriage. He readied his bow, taking the first soldier in his sight. He pulled the arrow taut and let it fly. A second later, there was a howl as the arrow entered the sword arm of the soldier. Syaoran was all ready readying another arrow as the soldiers scanned the ground for him. He wasn't worried. He was too concealed. They would not find him.

He let the arrow go. Another soldier cried in pain as the arrow pierced the hand that was holding his sword. He immediately dropped it, cursing.

Syaoran took out a couple more soldiers then slid down the other side of the rock wall. He ran full speed in a haphazard direction before settling near the coach. He ducked out of view, grabbing his sword. A line of soldiers made their way slowly into the forest. He took out the first two with arrows and crept up on another with his sword. The man crumbled to the ground, unconscious. Syaoran eyed his prey.

The coach was far more magnificent than most of the ones he'd seized. He grinned. That must mean there's far greater wealth in that single one that there were in all those others combined! It would explain the excess amount of soldiers. He took out two more that were headed his way.

He jumped up, running to the opposite end of the coach and eyed the group of soldiers surrounding it. They were jumpy, staring into the dense wood with wide eyes. Syaoran laughed to himself. They wanted the weak, scared ones to protect the valuables! This was too easy!

He readied an arrow and shot it into one of the soldier's legs. The group amassed on the soldier. Syaoran pulled his hood over most of his face and hopped into the road. He rushed on them, his sword drawn. As quietly as he could, he knocked each other remaining men out easily. The wounded man groaned, cupping his leg. Syaoran hadn't hit anything vital with his arrow, but the man sure griped like he had.

The man looked up to him, anger in his eyes. "Damn vigilante! I'll kill you!" he yelled. Syaoran was about to retort but there was shuffling from inside the carriage.

"Captain! What is the matter! Why are we stopped?" the voice demanded.

Just as the captain below him opened his mouth, Syaoran knocked his sword over the man's head. He fell over, his wound forgotten. Syaoran cleared his throat.

"Nothing, sir. Routine check. Thought the horses were coming undone. Never you mind," Syaoran replied, changing his voice, trying to match the captain's. The voice inside sounded familiar, but Syaoran couldn't place it. The man inside didn't speak any longer, nor did he check outside. Syaoran took his time and grabbed the riches from the coach and strung them to two horses, commandeered from the yokes. He set the other two free.

"Almost done, captain?!" the voice asked impatiently.

"Almost, sir." Syaoran tied the ropes of the horses and checked their cargo. He thought about leaving, but one glance at the glamor of the coach had him thinking otherwise. There had to be something far superior inside the coach. He would just have to get rid of the pompous ass inside.

He ran up alongside the coach. He listened intently trying to gauge how many people were inside the carriage. From the amount of rustle inside, he deduced that there were two people inside, the pompous man and maybe a servant, from the lack of conversation. He came up to the door, pulling his hood low, and knocked. A thing man pulled the curtain aside. Syaoran pulled back his fist and punched the man square in the face. He fell back on the cushion, eyes rolled into the back of his head.

The other man gasped. "Sir Dorei! What madness!" He whipped to Syaoran, his face red. "Guards! Seize this man at once! In the name of the King Daisuke! I order you!"

Syaoran scoffed at his sheer dumb luck. This was a royal caravan, carting what looked like taxes back to the castle. He swore. He was gonna be in so much trouble when he returned home. He was grinning, though. This may be the royal caravan and this man just happened to be the Phony King, but that also meant that the riches that were in this coach were going back to the poor people of Tomoeda. He couldn't believe his luck.

Syaoran pulled his hood low and raised his sword. Before the Phony King could react, Syaoran thrust his sword hilt down upon his head. The man fell, blood dripping from his forehead.

Syaoran acted fast. The Phony King wasn't dead, and he'd have a terrible headache when he woke up. Syaoran definitely did not want to be there for that. He was lucky, too, since most of the riches were all ready loaded on the horse. He tied the Phony King's hands behind his back, shoved a cloth in his mouth, and proceeded to take anything of wealth from the coach. The Phony King's clothes, his small chest of jewels, and several bags of gold coins which he strapped to his belt. With one final glance of triumph, Syaoran jumped on one of the horses and led the other horse to the rebel camp.

At the concealed entrance, he whistled the password, and the leaf wall opened up revealing a crevice in the rocks. He gave the other man the second horse and led both of them to Isamu.

"Boy! Where in the hell have you been!" he yelled, bursting through his tent. Syaoran grinned, grabbing one of the bags of gold from his belt and chucking it at him. The coins fell to the ground, glittering in the approaching sunlight. "Syaoran...you didn't."

Syaoran pulled his hood low. "I am Robin Hood. I steal from the rich and give to the poor!" Eriol came up behind him, pulling the hood off the teen.

"Please tell me they aren't close to here." Syaoran feigned hurt.

"Eriol, I'm wounded you think I'd be so careless!" He whipped back around to Isamu. "They were headed into Tomoeda. It was a royal caravan! I even tied up the Phony King himself! They had no clue what hit them!" Syaoran laughed, his hands on his hips. Isamu growled, smacking him across the side of the head. "Owwwwww...what was that for?!"

"You can be so stupid, Syaoran! But it good that you are okay and they didn't catch you... Did they recognize you?" Syaoran grinned.

"They didn't have time to! I sneaked up on most of them and didn't kill a single one of those traitors. Damn shame."

Eriol sighed. "Take me next time, would you?"

"It would make me feel much better, Syaoran..." Isamu added.

Syaoran agreed and pushed the flap of the tent up, pulling the two outside to see the riches he stole. He would need their help to pack it on his body when he went into the town in disguise to distribute it back to the people. All in all, it was a good raid.

Isano held the princess's hand as she cried in her room. Sakura couldn't believe her uncle was so evil! Most of the servants in the castle were either dead or deserted. Of the people Sakura grew up with, Isano and the cook were the only people she knew. The town was in turmoil. Raised taxes forced people out on the streets to beg or steal or worse, die. Families were broken up, robbed. And it was all her uncle's fault! She had to work hard to take back the throne and reverse what her uncle had done.

Sakura stood and hugged Meiling and Tomoyo. "I'm so sorry! If I'd known he'd hurt my people like this, I would've fought to stay!"

"Oh, princess, this isn't your fault. Your uncle is an evil man. I don't think he would've cared what you wanted let alone anyone else." Sakura smiled through her tears. Leave it to Meiling to be blunt about dire situations.

"Yes, princess, how could you have known that the king would turn into this...this...this tyrant of a king," Tomoyo included. Sakura dried her tears, agreeing with her.

Just as Sakura opened her mouth to speak, a loud, thundering noise sounded from downstairs. Isano jumped and rushed from the room, for fear of being caught conversing with the princess. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meiling exited the room and descended the stairs slowly, eying the scene in the entryway. Sakura's uncle was in his undergarments, his face redder than a tomato. She could almost see the fumes from his ears.

"I will kill that traitorous bastard!" he yelled, shoving his arms into a new robe. "I swear his head will be on a post outside my castle to show anyone what happens to traitorous vigilantes!"

Sakura tentatively took a step forward, making herself known. "Uncle?" she asked, walking into his line of sight. Her uncle's face grew redder as he looked at his niece then at her ladies-in-waiting. He stopped at Meiling and unleashed a furious cry.

"Seize that woman! Guards! Seize her!" Sakura cried out as soldiers rushed through her and up the stairs and grabbed Meiling roughly by her arms, dragging her down the stairs. "Throw her into the dungeons!" The guards started to pull her away. Sakura jumped in between them and grabbed Meiling's hand, ripping it from one of the soldiers.

"Uncle! What did Lady Meiling do?" Sakura pleaded with him. He looked upon her once before raising his hand and backhanding her across the face. She fell to the floor, holding her cheek, tears falling from her eyes. "Uncle!"

"It is King to you! You are no niece of mine! Lock her in her room! I don't want to see her!" Another set of guards pulled her up from the floor and half dragged her to her room. She screamed for Meiling, struggling against the soldiers. Meiling screamed back, but neither were able to get to each other.

Tomoyo watched from the sidelines, tears silently trailing down her face. In the last seven years, things had gone from great to horrible and she wasn't sure that Sakura would be able to fix it. If the princess was going to try and take the throne back, the Phony King wouldn't give it up so easily. She just hoped Sakura wouldn't get hurt in the process.

Tomoyo followed the soldiers carrying the sobbing Sakura up to her room and followed them in. Several of them had somber faces, which brightened Tomoyo's mood. So, many of the soldiers hated the Phony King's treatment of his niece. She wondered what else they hated about the King. She smiled, hopeful. There may be hope yet.

Yay! Completed!

So what did you think! Please review! :)

oh and those coming from Beauty and the Beast (again I know haha) I remembered the last story I had in my brain (haha) : Sakura is a young mother of 2, recently separated from her abusive boyfriend. She moves far far away from him into the same town as Syaoran. :) as she starts getting used to the town and being neighbors with Syaoran :) she starts receiving startling threats from an unknown source. SyaoranxSakura and lots of action :D

so like I said this robin hood story and the coming of age one were tied so I'll most likely be writing them at the same time :) but if you guys like the one mentioned above too, I will write that one as well because that one is also the most fresh in my mind. Tell me what you want :)

thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! 6 reviews! That's great! Thanks sooooo much toooooo

Nathi : haha me too! I get a little fangirl squee every time someone has witty Syaoran ;)

VanillaDreamFran : awwww thanks :) hopefully it's just as awesome XD!

Brendatorres113 : thanks :) yeah uncle's a little evil XD more like a lot haha

sakura121256 : thank you! Yeah I started a collab with another writer so i'm focusing on these two for now haha got school to think about too haha

amywriteruchiha : awww! Thanks! Hopefully this chapter doesn't leave you hanging ;)

and eeveexme. Thanks again everyone!

Chapter 2

The cold bit into her skin. Her dress was ripped, exposing her dirty, cut skin. She moved slightly, wincing at the pain. They beat her. Wanting to know where Syaoran was, but she didn't know. How could she?

She tried to tell them over and over that she hadn't heard from him in over seven years. But they didn't listen.

_Please! I'm telling the truth!_

_The King nodded his head and Meiling felt the searing hot pain of the whip biting into her back. She screamed, pulling tightly at her restraints._

"_Where is he!" The Phony King screamed into her face. Meiling looked up, her eyes clouded with tears. The pain radiated from her back to the rest of her body, making her shake uncontrollably._

"_I swear! I don't know!" He nodded again. She felt the whip on her back again, trying hard to bit back the scream in the back of her throat. The whip came down again unexpectedly and the scream she was holding back, pierced the air. She sobbed, sputtering onto the ground. "Please, majesty, I was with your daughter the whole time... I never once was contacted by my cousin!" Meiling looked up, pleading with her eyes. "You have to believe me!"_

_The Phony King growled, anger quickly washing over his face. He grabbed the front of her dress, pulling her up from the ground. Meiling's arms protested being stretched so far. Her eyes widened seeing the crazed look on his face._

"_I will know where he is. Even if I have to kill you first!" He threw her roughly to the ground. He stood, chuckling. "How would he fare knowing yet another one of his family's deaths is on his hands...? Amusing." He twisted around and waved his hand, approaching the door. "Guard?"_

_The whip cracked again, but Meiling could no longer hold her screams._

He hadn't killed her though, and for that, she was grateful. She didn't want to die alone in the dungeons. Tears escaped from her eyes as she tried to find a comfortable spot to lay in, a futile effort. Her back screamed in pain, and she figured it would only get worse. There would be no one to help her through the pain, no one to help her bandage up her torn back. She fell upon the floor in a huff.

"Please. Someone. Anyone. Help me..." Meiling laid there until she cried herself to sleep.

Syaoran drew his cloak closer to his body. The air was chilly and wet, making his current task a tad bit harder. He sidled against a house and peered around the corner. The coast was clear, but Syaoran wasn't surprised. A new tax was in place and the townspeople were struggling. He'd passed many of his friends in the stocks and it took every ounce of willpower not to help them. But, instead, he'd help their families.

Terada's home was closest to his spot. Since he was one of the only school teachers, he had a large house directly in the center of town. But with the rise in taxes, many students left the school. He lost his job and couldn't afford the King's new decrees. Many people couldn't.

Syaoran hunched over, hugging his bag to his chest. He pulled his hood low and knocked on the door. When the door opened, he rushed past whoever opened the door and settled in a far corner of the room before taking off his hood.

"Syaoran!" Rika, Terada's wife, exclaimed. She immediately burst into tears. "Oh, Syaoran, it's terrible! They took him away! They keep raising the taxes and after Terada lost his job, we can't pay..." she exclaimed, barely taking a breath. Syaoran touched her arm, then reached into his pack, pulling out a small, but heavy bag. He turned it over, spilling the gold coins onto the filthy floor.

Rika wiped her tears, shocked at what she was seeing. "Gold...?" She looked up at him. "But where?"

Syaoran chuckled, pulling his hood back onto his head. "It's a gift from Robin Hood," he grinned. "Now go get your husband." Before he could see her reaction, he slipped silently out the door.

Sakura opened her door slowly. She had been confined to her room for the past week and was going insane. Tomoyo was no where to be seen, and Isano hadn't been bringing her meals. She was lonely.

The hallway was quiet and not a soul was in sight. Sakura padded lightly to the stairs and made her way quickly to the first floor to the door that lead to the dungeons. She had to get to the bottom of Meiling's crimes. She had to clear her name!

The dungeon was dank and cold and Sakura had to rub her arms to keep the cold from seeping into her body. Moans and groans sounded from the base level sending shivers up her spine, but she trekked on. She followed the torches until the hallway ended. A large door covered nearly the whole wall. Sakura slowly pressed herself up to the door and gasped, tears pricking at her eyes. She listened.

"Please...someone...anyone..." It was Meiling!

Sakura pulled on the door, but was stopped by the large padlock hanging from the handle. She yanked on it, but it held true. She looked around her and grabbed the large rock to her right. She began hitting the old lock with it and after countless tries and scraped, bloodied hands, the lock fell in pieces. She pulled the door open and ran inside.

Meiling sat huddled in a corner, leaning against a wire bed. Her hands and ankles were shackled to chains set into the stone floor. Sakura felt a pang in her heart as she rushed over to her friend. Why would her uncle condone such a horrible act to such a prominent member of society? With the state of life in her once beautiful country, did she really need to ask herself that?

"Meiling!" Sakura said urgently, shaking her lethargic friend. "Meiling!"

Her eyes fluttered open and a small smile broke on her dirty face. "Sakura..." she choked out, coughing slightly.

"Oh, Meiling, we have to get you out of here. You don't deserve this!" Sakura pulled Meiling to her feet, but the shackles stopped her. Her heart dropped. She got lucky with the padlock, but there wouldn't be an easy way to get the shackles off without hurting either Meiling or herself. She would need the key.

"Sakura," Meiling rasped out. "It's no use. They'll probably kill me-" She slumped to the floor. Sakura fell to the floor next to her.

"No!"

"They want to find Syaoran-"

"Syaoran...? But what does he have to do with this?"

"I don't know where he is..." Meiling continued. "But they won't listen to me. I just hope that whatever trouble he's got himself into...it's worth it."

"Me too," a new voice added in. Sakura whipped around gasping at the person. Her uncle stood tall, a group of soldiers flanking him. "You may be telling the truth about the traitor Syaoran's whereabouts, but it doesn't matter now. I have a new plan." He turned to Sakura. "And you're going to help me."

"What? Me? Why?"

"Don't be daft, girl. It's common knowledge that the kid had a thing for you when you two were children." He pointed to Meiling. "That girl dies tomorrow." He turned back to her. "And you're going to announce her death by treason." Sakura's hand flew to her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Uncle! No! Meiling didn't do anything wrong!" Sakura protested.

The king pulled his niece up from the floor. "Anyone who is affiliated with traitors are traitors themselves. You'll do well to remember that, niece," he said threateningly. Sakura could only stare in disbelief. The king tossed her to a large guard on his left. "Isamu, make sure she doesn't leave her room. You'll bring her personally to me on the morrow."

"Sir," the soldier replied, leading her from the cell. Sakura struggled, beating her fists against the large man.

"Meiling, no! Stop! Let me go!" The soldier forced her forward, almost sending her to the floor. When she wouldn't budge, he threw the girl over his shoulder and ascended the stairs.

"Damn that girl," the king said underneath his breath. He stared disgusted at the young girl in front of him, her red-brown eyes glaring back at him. He spat at her, spinning to face his soldiers. "Fix the lock on the door and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be an eventful day."

Isamu tossed the struggling girl on her bed. She jumped after him, kicking and punching, trying to get past him. He growled and forced her back onto her bed.

"Stay here!"

Her green eyes flashed in protest, a determined frown on her face. "I will try whatever it takes to free her! She is innocent!"

"I know that!" he reasoned with her.

"Then why stop me!" she screamed, getting up from the bed. Sakura clenched her fists.

"There is nothing you can do right now!" Sakura scoffed.

"You make it sound as if you're trying to save her as well."

"Syaoran would kill me if anything happened to another one of his family members." Sakura gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Why is my uncle trying to find him! What's he done that my uncle has to torture Syaoran's family for his whereabouts!"

"Forgive me, princess, but it is probably better you don't know." Sakura made to protest, but Isamu held up his hand. "Let's just say that Syaoran hasn't been in your uncle's favor recently."

"But Syaoran was my father's best knight! What did he do!"

"He still is. A lot of bad things have been happening lately that you haven't been here to witness. Syaoran's just trying to do what's right." Sakura fell back onto the bed with a frustrated sigh.

She hated being kept in the dark. How could she help her friend if no one would tell her anything!

"Look, you have to have faith in Syaoran. For the past couple of years, ever since he deserted the knights, he's been devoting his life to the townspeople that have been subjected to your uncle's terror reign. Your uncle has killed nearly half the population because of hunches that they might be rising up against him. To the rest, he's raised taxes and prices so high that no one can afford food. Everyone is out of jobs. This is a horrible place to live in right now, but Syaoran is making it livable until your father comes home." He paused, his dark brown eyes pleading with the shaken girl on the bed. "Syaoran is smart. He'll get the young maiden out of this. Have faith in him, princess."

"But...I can't just sit here..." she sobbed into her hands.

"Stay strong until tomorrow. I'm sure Syaoran has a plan..." Sakura could only hope.

His fists clenched. He'd just delivered the rest of the coins to rest of the townspeople and as he kept to the shadows of the houses, he'd noticed something that made his heart drop. Public execution. And it was Meiling, his other cousin from his father's side. He crumpled the poster in his hand. The execution was tomorrow morning at dawn. Throwing the paper to the ground, he shifted his bow and sword, retreating back into the darkness. Guess he had some saving to do.

It was cloudy the next morning as Isamu woke the princess from her troubled sleep. She shivered in the early morning air, bringing the blanket further around her form. Isamu backed away quickly, allowing maids to rush in and get the princess cleaned up before the execution. They dressed her finely in her best, most expensive dress and painted her face to show off her beauty. Minutes later, Isamu came inside to escort her outside.

Sakura followed him somberly. She hadn't come up with any type of plan and Meiling's impending death weighed heavily on her heart. It was only a matter of minutes now...

In the village square, across from the stocks, loomed the noose. There were nobles milling about on the wooden deck, Sakura's uncle talking with them. She watched as the town square filled with people, but as she scanned the faces, she recognized no one. She ascended the stairs with Isamu and allowed him to lead her to her seat. Her uncle immediately was upon her.

"Are you ready for today's festivities?" he asked with a sinister grin.

"Are you so ready to kill an innocent woman?" He raised his hand to hit her, but instead, clenched his fist.

"It'll be your day soon enough, child." And with that, he whirled around and headed to the other end of the deck. Sakura brushed off his threat.

She craned her neck to see if they had brought Meiling outside the dungeon yet, but the young woman was no where to be seen. Nearly everyone in the town was in the square now, the dirt completely covered. Sakura scanned the crowd for the familiar face, but to no avail. He wasn't here.

She felt a hand on hers and looked up to see Isamu standing next to her, a worried look on his face. "He'll be here, stop worrying. He's got a plan."

Deep in her heart, she knew she should believe in him, but as the execution drew nearer, her faith started waning. Gasps were heard as the dungeon gate was pulled up to allow the guards through. Meiling was walking unsteadily in the middle of them. Sakura held her eyes as Meiling was escorted up the stairs and settled below the rope. They lowered the noose over her head.

Sakura shot up and rushed to Meiling's side, grabbing her hand. "I've got a plan, Meiling. Hold tight." She had to think of something!

Then she felt a sharp pain. She twisted to her left and found her uncle staring down at her with a murderous glare. The pain intensified. Glancing down, she registered the small knife in her uncle's hand. He would do anything to get what he wanted...

"Now, Sakura," he said under his breath, "Don't try anything stupid, okay? We wouldn't want an accidental death, would we?" The knife dug a little deeper and she nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. He let up, but didn't remove the knife from her side. She opened her eyes to the shocked, troubled expressions below her. "Now. Condemn her." She heard the heavy footfalls on the executioner approach the lever on Meiling's left. Sakura stole a glance at her pained expression and cleared her throat.

Sakura opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Frightful tears gathered in her eyes as she scanned the crowd once more. Still nothing. The knife jabbed at her again and she cleared her throat.

"Tomoeda," she forced out. "Today, Meiling Li, criminal..." _I'm sorry... _"pays for her crimes against the crown." Sakura choked back a sob and her uncle rammed the knife into her side. She felt the burn instantly.

"Fail, and I won't miss next time," he whispered harshly, grabbing her shoulder with his other hand to steady her.

"For her crimes," She scanned the crowd. This was it. "Punishment...is death." She had failed. And now Meiling would die.

Sakura turned her face away from the scene, and almost missed the executioner fall with a sickening thud. She glanced over and stared at the arrow protruding from his arm. The man was angry, screaming. Townspeople running amidst the chaos. A second arrow grazed her cheek and imbedded itself into her uncle's arm. He shoved Sakura to the side, where she landed against Isamu, and proceeded to the fallen executioner. Shoving him out of the way, the Phony King grabbed the lever and stared into the crowd, searching for him.

"I will kill everyone you love! A simple arrow will not slow me down! This is what happens when you go against the rightful King!" And with that, he shoved the lever, barely missing an arrow. The trap dropped and Meiling fell through with a scream, the rope pulling tight against her neck.

Sakura could only stare at the quivering rope.

so! what'd you think! let me knoooooooooooooow :)


	3. Chapter 3

So...i totally forgot to put this out after it was beta-ed :D sorry!

btw! Thanks to CelestialMoon17 for beta-ing my stories! Holy crap she is awesome :)

Thanks to Fashion Fairy 26, yingfa07, brendatorres113, DevilHimeLily, littlepuppylost, eeveeme, and guest for reviewing!

Robin00728 : your review haha wow that's awesome! Thank you! :)

sakura121256 : wow you nailed that! Hahaha :D except for the last part hahaha

LauraNathi : haha it was a rhetorical comment :D that's exactly what I was going for :) hahaha can't have such a suspenseful situation without a little cliffhanger hahaha but I hope you like this chapter. No cliffhanger haha :)

ALSO! It has come to my attention that my scene breaks aren't visible on ! Why didn't any one tell me ;) haha anyway! Please let me know if the scene breaks appear when this is uploaded

thanks!

\\/

Robin Hood

Chapter 3

\\/

Sakura couldn't hear. She couldn't think. But she knew one thing; if she didn't move now her friend was going to die. The pain in her side burned but numbed instantly as her adrenaline response kicked in. She twisted around, grabbing Isamu's sword and turning back with all her might. The sword sliced the air and cut the rope in two, lodging itself into the plank behind it. Meiling fell to the ground below, gasping for breath.

Sakura gathered her bearings as her hearing returned. Everyone was screaming and bumping into each other just to get out of the main square. Sakura felt like time was spinning in slow motion as she turned back around to see her uncle, whose murderous expression sent chills down her spine. She suddenly remembered her friend. _Meiling! Oh god, I hope she's alright! _She twisted back around and jumped down to the ground below, but her uncle jumped down right after her.

She grabbed Meiling's arm and pulled her to her feet, but as she made to get away she rammed into something hard. She straightened up, staring at whoever or whatever was blocking their escape. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened as she recognized those amber eyes. It was him. He came.

"Syaoran..." she breathed.

Sakura was yanked back harshly, a pained expression quickly spreading across her face. She craned her neck, her heart stopping when she saw her uncle. Using all of her remaining strength, she pushed Meiling into Syaoran and fell into her uncle to slow him down. Her uncle pushed her roughly to the ground but by the time he'd recovered, Meiling and Syaoran were gone.

Sakura's uncle let out a murderous howl, ordering his knights to search the town for the traitors. He straightened his clothing and turned around. He glared down at Sakura who was still sprawled on the ground. He chuckled at her defiant expression, his chortle turning quickly into a sinister laugh.

"Well I guess I was wrong. The brat cares more for his traitor of a cousin than he does for the girl he supposedly loves. How does it feel, fighting a losing battle?" he asked. His face had an evil looking grin now.

Sakura's own expression didn't falter. "It doesn't matter if he doesn't love me anymore. He beat you today. Meiling's alive. That's all that matters." she said, her own face lighting up with a little smirk.

He made to kick her, but Sakura managed to roll out of the way, despite her recent injuries. He huffed, nodding to Isamu to take her back to her quarters. Isamu pulled her up, hauling her gently across the yard and into the castle.

Sakura was smiling the whole way there.

\\/

The King grumbled on his throne. That stupid kid Robin Hood ruined everything! He had been _right_ _there_ in front of him! If it wasn't for that stupid niece of his . . . He growled. How that girl tested his patience! God how he wanted to kill her . . .

But no, wait. He could _use_ her. He was pretty sure that the brat would come and save her at some point regardless if he didn't love her anymore or not. The kid did have a thing with saving people. The King brought his fist down hard upon his wooden throne. He still couldn't believe it. Robin Hood had been _right in front of him_!

Then he heard it.

Giggling...

_Who the hell was giggling?_

The King stood, and with a swish of his cape stalked out of the throne room, ascending the stairs. The giggling and gossip was getting louder, and he instantly recognized the voices. He narrowed his dark eyes coming up to the door. _That stupid girl_. _How dare she laugh and defy me?_

He shoved open the door, and the girls voices died instantly. He grabbed the long haired one first, throwing her out of the room. Sakura launched herself at him.

"No!"

He advanced on his niece quickly, grabbing her small neck in his hand.

"Is it funny now Sakura? How does this feel?"

Sakura spat in his face.

"Syaoran will come for me! He'll kill you and my father will return! You will fail just like you always do!" she screamed, pulling at his large hand. His hand squeezed before he hurled her across the room and into the wall. She tried to get up, but stars danced in her vision. The last thing she heard was large footfalls and the furious pounding on the door before she fell into darkness.

\\/

"Seriously Syaoran, what is your problem with not taking reinforcements?!" Eriol yelled at him as he exited the house where Meiling was being treated.

"Hey man, lay off. It's not like I knew days in advance here. I was delivering the gold and I happened to see the proclamation about the execution. For once in your life, can you just shut up, Eriol?" Eriol stopped and Syaoran walked away from him. Something was really up for Syaoran to get all jittery like that. Eriol just hoped that whatever it was, Syaoran resolved it and fast.

\\/

Syaoran couldn't believe it. He couldn't freaking believe it. He ran his hands through his brown hair, shaking his head. She was _here_, and better still, she was _alive_! The last he had heard she was shipped off somewhere back when they were about eleven. He remembered his cousin going with her. But things had gone from bad to worse since then. He had thought her dead or at least married off, anywhere that was away from him.

He chuckled to himself. It wasn't like she still loved him . . .

They had been really close when the original King commissioned his father to make weapons for his growing army. The King had suggested that Syaoran be placed in the Knight Academy to learn and serve as a royal knight under his majesty. Ever since then, Syaoran and his father lived in the palace.

It was only a matter of time before little Syaoran met the vibrant young princess. She was a joy to everyone who happened upon her, bringing smiles and laughter wherever she ventured. Syaoran was taught to be tough, courageous, smart, and determined. He really didn't have much time for laughter or fun so when they met it was curiosity on both sides that brought them closer.

In the end, the two of them stayed close, becoming the best of friends. In fact, at Syaoran's tenth birthday the King noticed the attraction between the two young children. It was then that he decided that on the unlikely event he did not produce an heir he wouldn't mind the young knight taking his place upon his death, on the condition that he wed his daughter. Syaoran's father agreed with a smile, noting the exchanges between the two. There was light chuckling between fathers as their youngest bumped hands, blushing, apologizing, fretting, as two new young lovers would.

But when the King announced his departure to the northern continent to invade an approaching army, Syaoran knew that something was up. Just days after the King left, his brother abdicated the throne and introduced new policies that brought ruin to the country. The young princess protested vehemently, telling her uncle that her father would never approve and that what he was doing was morally wrong. In the end the Phony King sent her away and Syaoran never saw her again.

That is, until today. He blushed.

Sakura had become courageous in her teen years. Where her threats when she was a child had included her father, she now took matters in her own hands, especially today. Syaoran wasn't that great with a bow and while he hit the executioner, he'd meant to snap the rope so that Meiling could easily slip away. At the time he didn't know it was her, but thinking back, he'd almost hit Sakura as well. He remembered the sliver of blood on her left cheek. He did grin with satisfaction though, because he'd hit the Phony King, and no one else had done that.

Sakura had acted quickly. Luckily it was Isamu's sword she had stolen. If she had tried to steal anyone else's weapon she would have been stopped. Even though it must have been years since she wielded any form of a sword, she brandished it with expertise. Syaoran had taught her some basic combat maneuvers years ago. He was glad that she still remembered what he had taught her. He grinned at the memory of it.

Sakura was determined and stuck up for what she believed was right. Even now after seven years, she still defied her uncle's barbaric ways. He saw that earlier as he had stared into her bright emerald green eyes. She had been determined to get Meiling out of there regardless if he had shown up in time or not.

Syaoran was very happy that Sakura hadn't changed. He didn't know if he could take that right now. After most of his family was killed by the Phony King, he certainly didn't want to find out that the only person he'd ever loved had turned against him as well.

She had changed in one regard, however. Just thinking about it turned his cheeks and ears red with embarrassment. Sakura had most definitely grown up. She was beautiful. Her hair was slightly longer than when he last saw her and she was taller. She had filled out quite nicely too.

Syaoran slapped himself. _No. Not going there._

He leaned back against the rock, watching the sun through the trees. He loved it up here. Everywhere else there was either horror or survival. Up here, it was tranquil. Time almost stood still. It allowed him to think.

A suddenly rustling noise made Syaoran jump, as Eriol's dark hair appeared through the brush. His blue eyes gleamed with annoyance.

"Syaoran. How did I know you'd be up here?" he asked rhetorically. Syaoran grinned and laid back on the rock once again.

"I had to think."

"I just came up here to tell you that Meiling is asking for you. She's finally calmed down and the doctors are finished dressing her wounds." Eriol said, turning around to head back down to camp.

"Alright . . . wait, wounds? She's been hurt?" Syaoran asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"They tortured her for your whereabouts and put her on display to draw you out." Eriol answered bluntly. "After everyone who's died, you'd question what that jackass would do to a rebel prisoner? Let alone one who was related to you?"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "I know what happens and I understand what they're put through. It's just hard to hear about it."

Eriol sighed. "I know. Now come back down to camp; Meiling wants to see you." Syaoran stood up and followed him back down the path.

\\/

Meiling was sitting up huddled at the side of her bed, sipping soup. Her body was weak, but her mind was running. She knew that Sakura was facing potentially lethal repercussions for saving her life. The young woman was stubborn and voiced her opinions openly, but her uncle would definitely not approve of a woman talking back to him. Let alone one who let his biggest enemy escape. Her nerves were making her sick.

Sakura was strong, but not that strong. If they did to Sakura what they had done to her, Meiling wouldn't be coming home to her friend anymore. Sakura would be so different. She couldn't endure that type of cold, hard torture.

The front door slid open and Eriol and Syaoran entered. Meiling set the soup on the table and launched herself onto Syaoran who caught the girl with ease, squeezing her tightly. He felt Meiling wince and loosened his grip slightly.

"Syaoran." she whispered, too emotional to properly talk. "I've missed you so much!"

"It's been a long time Meiling." Syaoran gently rubbed her back, noting the rough feel of the bandages there. He frowned. He would make the Phony King pay for this.

Meiling released him and sat back down on the bed. "Syaoran, we have to go back." He knew she was going to say that. "Sakura can't survive in there. _I_ barely survived in there! That man will kill her!"

"I know." Syaoran glanced at Eriol. "We need to regroup and come up with a plan."

Eriol raised his brow. "What, you don't want to go alone this time?"

"Eriol, shut up. We're talking about breaking the princess out of the prison. Even with Isamu on our side, breaking into the prison is going to be a handful in itself. Then to actually get her from her cell to the outside... I need help, so you're going with me."

"Yeah _now_ you need me. . ." Eriol grumbled. "On a suicide mission to save your stupid _lover_." he continued under his breath. Syaoran whipped around, glaring at his friend.

"I heard that! She's not stupid." He turned back to Meiling, a curious look on his face. He twisted back around. "And she's not my lover."

Eriol grinned, sliding the door open. "Not yet she's not. You have to save her first!" He dashed outside with Syaoran hot on his heels.

\\/

The princess rolled over on the cold stone floor. Her stomach growled loudly and she curled into a fetal position, trying to silence the noise. She didn't know how long she'd been there, but she knew that it had been a long while since she had last eaten anything. Until recently Tomoyo had been sneaking bread and small cups of water for her, which was a godsend. If Sakura didn't know any better, she'd think her uncle would have let her starve down in this cold dark cell. She scoffed, shaking her head. Would it really have surprised her if he did let her die from hunger? After all the tyranny she had seen?

She heard the click of the lock and a moment later, the door swung open. Isamu stood there. Sakura rolled to her back and stared up at the ceiling. She slowly licked her cracked and dry lips.

"What is it now?" she whispered, her voice hoarse and weak from lack of use.

"Princess, the King feels you have had a long enough punishment and wishes to see you when you are decent." Sakura carefully pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"What does he want to see me for? He wouldn't let me go this easily. I openly defied him in front of the townspeople. I'm surprised he hasn't ordered my execution, family or not!" she said, raising her voice.

Though her body was weak, there was determination and fight in her eyes. Isamu sighed.

"I know princess. I'm not sure what he's planning, but I know that he wants to use you." Isamu stepped into the cell, lightly grabbing onto Sakura's elbow. He eased her up and unlocked the shackles on her ankles. He draped her arm over his shoulders and helped her walk out of the cell. Isamu took her as far as her room before he bowed and left. She opened the door and was greeted by an anxious Tomoyo.

"Sakura! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Tomoyo led her to the bed and hugged her. "I was so worried! They caught me sneaking my dinner to you and confined me to your bedroom! Isano came a couple times, but other than that I haven't seen anyone!"

_At least you were fed. _Sakura bitterly thought, but then she mentally scolded herself. It wasn't Tomoyo's fault that she rebelled against her uncle and landed herself in a harsh punishment. Tomoyo was just smarter... and less brave. Mind you Sakura had no clue where her own bravery and courage came from. She was just as dainty as Tomoyo or Meiling or any other princess. Maybe she was just tired of being pretty and sweet and _naive_. She couldn't just let her uncle do these things to her kingdom! If no one else was going to stop him then she would, no matter how severe the punishment.

"It's good to see you are doing well Tomoyo. I was wondering what had happened since you hadn't visited me in so long. I'm pleased to see that nothing bad happened to you."

Tomoyo smiled in response and then suddenly stood up, rushing to the closet.

"I almost forgot! I am supposed to get you ready for you audience with your uncle." Tomoyo emerged from the closet carrying folds of pink and white. "I was bored and lonely, so I started perusing your closet. You have some beautiful dresses Sakura! I like this one the most." she said, holding up the dress in her hands. "I personally wouldn't use this much lace, but it's still really pretty." Sakura chuckled lightly at her comment. Tomoyo had always been interested in fashion, and she had been considered one of the trendiest and fashionable students at the boarding school they attended abroad.

"You make me smile Tomoyo. Most of my dresses were farewell gifts from England remember? Some were already here when I arrived. I don't know where they came from."

Tomoyo laid the dress on Sakura's bed and went to go open the door. She stepped into the hallway and signaled for a servant. Moments later Tomoyo stepped back into the room with a short, fat man. Tomoyo instructed him to draw a bath and the man scurried away quickly. He returned not a minute later with a large round wooden bucket. Maids came in behind him pouring steaming water into the tub. Tomoyo set up the privacy screen and had Sakura undress as the last of the maids filed in with the water. Tomoyo dumped a small bowl of rose petals into the water, filling the room with a sweet aroma. As the last maid stepped out, Sakura settled into the warm tub, sighing with pleasure.

"I should get into trouble more often! Especially if I get a lovely rose bath as part of my punishment!" Sakura said happily.

Tomoyo chuckled. Sakura sighed once more, and then grew quiet for a moment.

"Tomoyo?" She began hesitantly. "Do you know what my uncle wants to speak to me about?"

The other girl was silent for a moment and Sakura thought the worst, but then she spoke

"He hasn't said anything to me directly, not that he would, but I have been hearing the maids talk about some kind of tournament. I don't exactly know what for or what the prize is. As I mentioned earlier I have been confined to this room and had no visitors apart from Isano."

"That's okay, Tomoyo. I'll guess I'll find out exactly what my uncle wants soon enough."

Just then Isano entered the room, her hands filled with bottles and towels.

"Isano!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's good to see you!" The maid smiled, blushing, before sitting down next to the tub. She poured some liquid into her hand and rubbed it into Sakura's dirty skin. Sakura practically purred with pleasure.

"Oh that feels absolutely _heavenly_, Isano." Isano poured water over Sakura's head to rinse out the excess soap and instructed her to step out of the water, holding out a fluffy towel for her.

Tomoyo chuckled from Sakura's bed. "You clean up well princess!" Now that she was out of the dungeon and not rolling around on the dirty floor, Sakura was as clean as a newborn babe. She admired herself in the mirror.

"Yes, I suppose I do." she smiled. The three shared a giggle before Isano cleared her throat.

"Princess, let me help you get ready. We don't want to keep the king waiting too long." Sakura scoffed.

"Why not? He can stand to wait a bit."

"Princess!" Isano scolded.

"Fine..." Sakura sighed, drying herself off. Tomoyo helped her into the dress and Isano assisted in drying and styling her hair.

Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably in the dress. There was a lot of material, much more voluminous than most of the dresses she was used to wearing. It was tight in the bodice with an off-the-shoulder neckline and it flowed from the waistline in folds of pink and white. This dress was much more extravagant than she was used to and it made her feel a little awkward.

There was a knock on the door as Isano was fixing Sakura's bun. The three girls jumped at the sudden noise. Tomoyo went to open the door. It was a servant announcing Sakura's presence being requested in the throne room immediately. Sakura nodded and followed the servant to the throne room, giving her friends one last glance.

Inside the throne room her uncle sat on his throne, drumming his fingers on the elaborate armrest.

"Women take entirely too long to get ready." he said by way of greeting. Sakura chose not to retort. The king cleared his throat and continued when Sakura came to stand in front of him. "Glad to see you are cleaned up and ready. I have a job for you and this time you won't have to speak." Sakura eyed him, wondering what his intentions were. "There's going to be a tournament; a _swordsmanship_ tournament. And you, my dear niece are going to be the prize." Sakura opened her mouth to object.

"Oh no don't worry, the victor is only going to get a kiss, or better yet a rope around his skinny little neck!" Sakura gasped.

"Yes, that's right!" he yelled, staring at her frightened yet determined face. "Your little _Robin Hood_ will make his appearance whether it is for you, or to gloat in my face, and in the end that will be his undoing! Coming to get a little kiss from his beloved only to get a hanging instead. I like it!" The king smacked his fist into his throne, creating an echo in the vast, empty chamber. Sakura gathered up her courage and spoke.

"I won't help you." Sakura said. She turned to leave.

"Yes you will. You know why? Because your friend upstairs...what was her name...? Oh yes, Lady Tomoyo. I will kill her if you don't co-operate."

Sakura's heart fell. "What! Why? Tomoyo has done nothing wrong!" Her fists clenched in anger.

"Who else knows that but you and I? The townspeople will believe anything I say, and they will think that Tomoyo is a traitor if I tell them."

"You'd kill an innocent person?!" Sakura yelled, stepping forward.

"Oh Sakura, how naive you are." The king motioned for a guard.

"What does that mean?"

The guard appeared next to her and grabbed her elbow, leading her away from the king.

"Just be ready. The tournament is only a couple of days away."

Sakura struggled but to no avail. After she lost sight of her uncle's sinister face, she silently succumbed and allowed the guard to lead her back to her bedroom.

\\/

The town was lively and for what reason, Syaoran had no idea. These days, public gatherings of any sort were all but unheard of unless there was a public execution. Eriol and Syaoran were situated in the trees of the forest waiting for nightfall before they broke into the prison.

"I wonder why the town is so energetic tonight." Eriol wondered aloud. From where they were hiding He could see numerous colorful banners, but they weren't close enough to see the town square. They heard a rumble in the distance and retreated back into the dense trees, carefully making their way towards the road.

A small horse-drawn carriage was making its way quickly down the dirt road. The carriage appeared to be empty, but they knew better. Eriol and Syaoran jumped the rider as soon as he was within range. They attempted to wrestle the large man to the ground but in the end, the man proved to outmatch them as he stood up, grabbing the men by the seat of their pants and lifting them up off the ground. Syaoran twisted and was able to free himself from the man's grip. He jumped away, his hand on his sword, ready to attack. The man turned to face him, and Syaoran suddenly recognized him. He dropped his sword.

"Isamu! What are you doing here? I thought your shift wasn't for another fortnight." Isamu lowered Eriol, who scowled, as he made his way to stand next to Syaoran.

"Yes I know, but I need to talk to you. Let's make our way into the forest. It's not safe to speak on such a frequented road." Isamu pulled the horse into the woods, ditching the cart about ten feet in. It would be hard to see from the road unless someone was looking for it. He tied the horse a little ways away, allowing it to graze. He then led Syaoran and Eriol away from the road, closer to the town. The townspeople were still active.

"What's going on? Please don't tell me it's another execution." Syaoran said.

"You think this amount of activity is for an execution? Have you no faith in these people?" Isamu scoffed.

"Well they put up an executioner's block up for Meiling in record time," Syaoran said matter of fact.

"But they weren't happy about it. These ones are actually getting paid for their work, so everyone's trying for that single gold piece."

"So then why is everyone gathered?" Eriol asked.

"There's going to be a swordsmanship tournament." Syaoran ears perked up. "The prize is a kiss."

"A kiss?" Syaoran asked dejectedly. Isamu raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, a kiss from the princess." Syaoran blushed, thinking about it. He had always dreamed about this moment. Now he had an opportunity to finally make it happen... Eriol saw the expression on his friend's face and smirked.

"See? _This_ is what I meant by her being your lover. Damn Syaoran, you actually love her!" Eriol jeered.

Syaoran snapped out of his daydream, shooting him a glare.

"Yes, well that subject isn't news." Isamu mused. "The real king and Syaoran's father, before he was killed god rest his soul, had the notion that the Princess and Syaoran were going to get married one day. The King was all for it."

Eriol stuck his tongue out. "Well I say that women only drag you down. I mean, look at him. He's acting like some lovesick fool!"

Syaoran glared at Eriol. He wasn't far from the truth, but he wasn't lovesick. Sure he loved her, but after seven years of being apart from each other he doubted she returned his feelings, especially not after his recent antics against the throne. He sighed.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." he said gruffly.

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but I actually came out here to warn you that the Phony King knows you're going to attend the tournament." Isamu said.

"Damn right I'm going! Wait... He's expecting it?" Syaoran thought for a moment. "Well there goes the element of surprise that I had on my side."

"Syaoran I'm telling you this so you don't go. You'll get yourself killed and then where will the princess be?" Isamu's voice was stern as he glared at Syaoran. Eriol nodded in agreement.

"Isamu's right. This is a trap. The Phony King knows your antics. He knows you're going to try and win the tournament because you are the best swordsman in this region. You wouldn't let anyone be named better than you." Syaoran nodded at this. "Not to mention, you probably wouldn't allow another man to kiss the princess."

"Damn straight." Syaoran said without thinking. "Wait. What?"

"He's dead Isamu. We should just say our goodbye's here while we're still alive," Eriol said, shaking his head. Isamu chuckled.

"Seriously Syaoran, I don't think you should go. If you're not thinking about your own safety at least consider the well-being of the princess."

"I'm not going as myself Isamu. I'll wear a disguise. It'll be so good, my own mother wouldn't even recognize me," Syaoran said. He grinned at them.

"I think she'd be rolling in her grave right now Syaoran, at your constant need to immerse yourself in trouble." Eriol nodded, agreeing.

"Ah, you two worry too much. What's the worst that could happen?"

\\/

Yay! Completed! Again sorry for the late update! :)

Thanks again for CelestialMoon17's awesome beta skills :)

don't forget to review! :D


End file.
